sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Vehicles
The Imperial Army is sourced from the worlds that constitute the Empire and their equipment and training vary wildly from one planet to the next. Some garrisons have equipment and training to rival that of the Stormtrooper legions, while others rely on munitions and tactics that would've been antiquated during the Clone Wars. The Empire has always placed greater importance on the use of mechanized units than the Republic, which during the lifetime of the Rebellion had trouble sourcing them in significant numbers and limited use for pitched battle engagements. Ground Assault Vehicles (GAV) Light Assault Vehicle Little more than a militarized land-speeder, the "LAV" is primarily used for patrols and reconnaissance during routine occupations. On occasion, they are deployed in a battlefield role as light support for infantry, but their fragility and lackluster armament quickly becomes apparent in these conditions. Vehicle ... Light Assault Vehicle Type ...... Patrol Speeder Cargo Capacity ... 20kg Scale ..... Speeder Movement ......... 35 (100kmh) Length .... 12 meters Maneuver ......... 1D+1 Height .... 1 meter Body Strength .... 3D Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Cover ............ Full Crew ...... 2 Passengers ....... 2 Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *One Light Blaster Cannon: Range ... 3-50m/100m/200m Damage ........ 3D Fire Arc: Forward Fire Control .. 1D Crew .... 1 Combat Assault Vehicle Modern weapons technology has caused a shift away from heavy armor and toward speed on the battlefield. The "CAV" is the most widely used repulsor vehicle in the Imperial army and offers a flexible combination of anti-vehicle and anti-infantry firepower in a highly mobile package. CAV's are usually deployed as rapid-reinforcement and direct fire support for infantry detachments, and sometimes in autonomous, self-supporting squadrons where their high speed and flexible capabilities make them excellent raiders. Vehicle ... Combat Assault Vehicle Type ...... Combat Speeder Cargo Capacity ... 250kg Scale ..... Speeder Movement ......... 105 (300 kmh) Length .... 14 meters Maneuver ......... 1D Height .... 2 meters Body Strength .... 3D Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Shields .......... 1D Cover ..... Full Crew ............. 2 (+3 Gunners) Passengers ....... 0 Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *Two Medium Laser Cannons (Fire-linked): Range ... 50-400m/900m/2km Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control .. 1D Crew .... 1 *Two Repeating Blasters Range ... 50-300m/800m/1.5km Damage ........ 3D+2 Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control... 2D Crew .... 2 Infantry Assault Vehicle Designed to carry a standard eight-man squad into the combat zone and then provide direct fire support for the unit. It is a poor substitute for a battle tank or even CAV but the ability to rapidly deploy infantry, the kings of the modern battlefield, is critical to Imperial offensive strategy and squads appreciate the extra firepower. Vehicle ... Infantry Assault Vehicle Type ...... Transport Speeder Cargo Capacity ... 50kg Scale ..... Speeder Movement ......... 70 (200 kmh) Length .... 16 meters Maneuver ......... 1D Height .... 2 meters Body Strength .... 3D Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Cover ............ Full Crew ............. 1 (+2 Gunners) Passengers ....... 8 Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *Heavy Blaster Cannon: Range ... 50-250m/750m/1.5km Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control .. 1D Crew .... 1 *Concussion Missile Launcher Range ... 50-500m/1.5km/3km Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control... 2D Crew .... 1 Tanks Light and Medium Tanks have largely been replaced in Imperial armor doctrines by the tactically superior CAV but many medium tanks remain in service with planetary garrisons and a role remains in the Imperial Army for heavy tanks, which serve as line-breakers during assaults and anchor points on the battlefield. Imperial Army Tank Something of a relic by modern standards, medium tanks are usually relegated to patrol duty in potentially hostile regions of occupied worlds. Vehicle ... Imperial Army Tank Type ...... Medium Repulsor Tank Cargo Capacity ... 50kg Scale ..... Speeder Movement ......... 20 (60 kmh) Length .... 8 meters Maneuver ......... 1D Height .... 2 meters Body Strength .... 3D+2 Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Cover ............ Full Crew ...... 1 (+3 Gunners) Passengers ....... 0 Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *One Medium Laser Cannon: Range ... 30-150m/350m/1km Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc: Forward Fire Control .. 1D *Six Light Blasters: Range ... 5-50m/100m/200m Damage ........ 2D Fire Arc: 2F, 2R, 2L Fire Control... 1D Saber Tank An older model of heavy tank manufactured during the Rebellion-era, the Saber is itself based on a Clone War-era vehicle of the same name and like its predecessor has largely been discontinued. It remains in service with some garrisons, particularly those on the outer-rim. Vehicle ... 2-M Saber Repulsor Tank Type ...... Heavy Repulsor Tank Cargo Capacity ... 10kg Scale ..... Speeder Movement ......... 30 (90 kph) Length .... 11 meters Maneuver ......... 1D Height .... 2.4 meters Body Strength .... 4D Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Shields........... 1D Crew .......1 (+1 Gunner) Cover............. Full Passengers..0 Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *One Heavy Laser Cannon: Range ... 30-500m/1.5km/2.5km Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control .. 2D *Medium Blaster Cannon: Range ... 50-200m/500m/1km Damage ........ 3D Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control... 1D FireHawke Repulsor Tank The modern assault tank of choice in the Imperial Army, the Firehawke is an excellent blend of speed, firepower and durability. While capable of dominating lesser vehicles and absorbing a substantial weight of fire, it is no match for the Republic T4-series. Vehicle ... S1 FireHawke Repulsor Tank Type ...... Heavy Repulsor Tank Cargo Capacity ... 50kg Scale ..... Speeder Movement ......... 35 (100 kph) Length .... 10.1 meters Maneuver ......... 1D+2 Height .... 2 meters Body Strength .... 4D+2 Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Cover ............ Full Crew ...... 3 (+2 Gunners) Passengers ....... 1 Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *One Heavy Laser Cannon: Range ... 200-1km/2km/3km Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control .. 2D+2 *Medium Blaster Cannon: Range ... 50-200m/500m/1km Damage ........ 3D+2 Fire Arc: Turret Fire Control... 1D+1 Walkers Used almost exclusively by the Stormtrooper Legions, walkers are a continuation of an older strategy of armor deployment which has been adapted to the modern-era at great expense. They are fantastically well armored and boast formidable weaponry. Although incapable of keeping up with Ground Assault Vehicles in extended maneuvers, Stormtroopers deploy them from orbit close to the combat zone using dedicated barges and once on the battlefield, their speed is quite adequate. All-Terrain Armored-Transport Used as a line-breaker, mobile artillery, battering ram and assault transport the AT-AT is the Stormtrooper's solution to any hardened position. Closing with surprising speed and virtually impervious to all but the heaviest of ordinance, the AT-AT can annihilate weapon emplacements, overrun defensive positions, crack fortress walls and then deploy five full squads of Stormtroopers into the breach. AT-AT's also carry five scout speeder bikes, allowing them to provide their own reconnaissance. Vehicle ... Imperial AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) Type ...... Assault Walker Cargo Capacity ... 1 metric ton Scale ..... Walker Movement ......... 21 (60 kmh) Length .... 20.6 meters Maneuver ......... 1D Height .... 15.5 meters Body Strength .... 6D Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Cover ............ Full Crew ...... 3 Passengers ....... 40 (Troops) Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *Two Heavy Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Range ... 50-500m/1.5km/3km Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc: Forward Fire Control .. 2D *Two Medium Blasters (fire-lLinked): Range ... 50-200m/500m/1km Damage ........ 3D Fire Arc: Forward Fire Control .. 2D All-Terrain Scout-Transport The AT-ST is a reconnaissance and direct fire support walker which serves a similar role for the Stormtroopers as the CAV does for the Imperial Army. Fast (for a walker), powerful and still prolifically well armored, the AT-ST enjoys a commanding field of fire from its considerable height and the 270 degree traverse of the body independent of its movement. Vehicle ... Imperial AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) Type ...... Medium Walker Cargo Capacity ... 200 kg* Scale ..... Walker Movement ......... 30 (90 kmh) Length .... 6.4 meters Maneuver ......... 1D Height .... 8.6 meters Body Strength .... 3D Skill ..... Ground Vehicle Operation Cover ............ Full Crew ...... 2 Passengers ....... None Weapons ... Weapon Skill ..... Vehicle Gunnery *One Twin Blaster Cannon: Range ... 50-200m/1km/2km Damage ........ 4D Crew .... 1 (pilot) Fire Control .. 1D *One Twin Light Blaster Cannon: Range ... 50-300m/500m/1km Damage ........ 2D Crew .... 1 (co-pilot) Fire Control .. 1D *One Concussion Grenade Launcher: Range ... 10-50m/100m/200m Damage ........ 3D Crew .... 1 (co-pilot) Fire Control .. 1D